maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agentk/Hero
|-|Agentk= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 4 |attack = 3 |attack# = 3 |defense = 2 |defense# = 2 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 4 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 4 |effects = |bio = |gender = male |metal = yes }} |name2 = Blaze Trigger |stamina2 = 13% |target2 = All enemies |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 97%/16% |type2 = Ranged Gun Fire Magic |effects2 = |name3 = Techno-Colossus |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = One enemy |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100%/19% |type3 = Summon Melee Tech |effects3 = |name4 = Chaos Circle |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = All enemies |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/ 17% |type4 = Melee Slashing Magic |effects4 = }} |-|Rune Mage Agentk= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 3 |attack = 4 |attack# = 4 |defense = 3 |defense# = 3 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 4 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 4 |effects = * * |bio = |gender = male |metal = yes }} |name1b = Hexing Arrows |stamina1b = 12% |target1b = One enemy |cooldown1b = n/a |hits1b = 3 |hitcrit1b = 90%/30% |type1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Heinous Gateway |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = All enemies |cooldown1c = n/a |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 85%/30% |type1c = |effects1c = |name1d = Rejuvenating Spring |stamina1d = 10% |target1d = All allies |cooldown1d = 2 rounds |hits1d = n/a |hitcrit1d = 100% |type1d = |effects1d = |name2 = Ghost Blade |stamina2 = 11% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 90%/ 12% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Raven Flock |stamina3 = 14% |target3 = All enemies |cooldown3 = 1 round |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 90%/20% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Chaos Circle |stamina4 = 13% |target4 = All |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 2 rounds |type4 = |effects4 = }} |-|Chat Ravager Agentk= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 3 |attack = 4 |attack# = 4 |defense = 3 |defense# = 3 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 4 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 4 |effects = * * * * |bio = While he does not agree with the ravaging of chat forums, but Agentk does not agree with the imposing of such rules even more. Hence, he joined the Chat Ravagers although he is reluctant to fight his friends. |gender = male |metal = yes }} |effects = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Scanner Sweep |stamina2a = 13% |target2a = All enemies |cooldown2a = 2 rounds |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = Debuff |effects2a = |name2b = Mine your Step |stamina2b = 14% |target2b = All enemies |cooldown2b = 1 round (Starts cool down) |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = Debuff |effects2b = |name3 = Logic Gate |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = All enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100%/30% |type3 = Energy Tech |effects3 = |name4 = Data Shielding |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = All allies |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff |effects4 = }} |-|Jester Agentk= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 3 |attack = 3 |attack# = 3 |defense = 3 |defense# = 3 |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = 5 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 5 |effects = * * * |bio = |gender = male |metal = yes }} |effects = |name2 = Presents Time |stamina2 = 13% |target2 = All |cooldown2 = 2 rounds (Starts 1 round cooldown) |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Clown Act |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = One enemy |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 91%/30% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = The Clown at Midnight |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = All enemies |cooldown4 = 3 rounds (Starts 2 rounds cooldown) |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Debuff |effects4 = }} Credits * Credits to Goldencahill for the effect Void Burn * Credits to Gorgeous taco for the effect Discernment Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors Category:Tacticians Category:Generalists